Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 039
The Lily and the Rose II Summary When Natasha shouts for her husband to come down stairs the alarmed Leon and Noel peek down the stairs and they see their sister at the front door. They drops everything and sprint to her. Allison hugs them and the boys say that Allison looks cool especially since she looks like a Turbo Duelist. Arthur hears his sons' exclamations and goes downstairs. He stops for a moment and is overwhelmed with joy that his daughter is safe. However, he notices Chris and Jordan behind her. Arthur quickly identifies the two boys as the ones who kidnapped Allison weeks ago. Arthur prepares to call the police but Allison asks her father to stop. She says that Chris and Jordan are, more-or-less, her friends and that they have been helping her for a long time. Arthur asks what she's talking about. Calming down even more, he inquires about her turbo jump suit that she's wearing. Allison promises to explain everything, but first she asks that he contact Xavier, TJ, and Harrison's parents first. In the next scene, Allison sits with Jordan and Chris by her side, remaining as calm as possible while several adults seem to over her. Officer Crawford tells Allison to start talking. Allison doesn't mince words. She quickly tells everyone that she is a Turbo Duelist and is second-in-command of the all-girl Duel Gang Floral Hurricane, and she is known as the "Lily Chevalier". Officer Crawford is the only one who doesn't show shock. Allison explains that she joined the ground nearly three years ago when she was in eighth grade, and while in the group she learned how to fight and polished her acrobatic abilities. As for how she learned how to Turbo Duel, Allison explains that her grandfather taught her during their summers together in sixth an seventh grade. Arthur is furious saying he never trusted that old man and now he encouraged his grandchild to join a duel gang. Allison snaps back at her father, saying that she didn't join a duel gang because of her grandfather, but because her own father would not let her learn to Turbo Duel. Natasha is not surprised. Allison explains that she's always wanted to be a Turbo Duelist, but Arthur doesn't even care for dueling in the first place. Rather, he wants her to be some perfect angel who doesn't take any risks or do anything dangerous. But Allison insists that this isn't about Arthur but about her friends. Arthur demands respect from his daughter, but Natasha tells her husband to stop at least for now. She says that Allison found a way to keep up this lie for several years and she could have fr even a bit longer. If she's coming clean now then she must have a reason. Interrupting her every step of the way won't accomplish everything. Allison wants to thank her mother but she knows her mother is also furious. Allison upright explains that she will not give the names of the other members of her duel gang. Officer Crawford asks how Allison managed to allude the eye of the police for so long. Allison explains that a member of her Duel Gang is a tech master. She is able to hack into the security cameras around the neighborhood and block them. What she does is have the cameras take a picture of the current scene it's videotaping then she has the cameras maintain that image until she escapes. Allison says that she would jumps from her window and use an untraceable signal on her Duel Runner which would activate the system's auto-pilot and find her. Officer Crawford moves onto the next aspect of the questioning, asking Allison about her "kidnapping." Allison says that story is a bit long. Allison tells Xavier's father that Xavier is also a member of a Duel Gang, the leader of Void Malice. Allison explains that one night she had met Chris, the boy to her right and he challenged her to a Turbo Duel and he won. During the duel, Xavier caught up with her and after the duel hey ended up fighting with Xavier kicking her in the shoulder. Allison says that Xavier and her team's leader had a duel and Xavier won, leading to a three-on-three duel between Floral Hurricane and Void Malice, which Crawford says was on the same day as the the exhibition. Allison says he is correct. Allison explains that she was supposed to escape during a blackout that her friend would cause; she would have escaped by crashing out of a window, which she did. Allison explains that unbeknownst to her, Chris and Jordan were watching her, and they helped her land when she lost her balance in the jump. Crawford, clarifying, states that Allison was the one who crashed through the window. Allison confirms and explains that she told TJ about it so he could cover for her. After that Allison and her team dueled Void Malice and they won, but something happened and she fell off of her bike unconscious, which resulted in the wounds on her arms and legs because she wasn't wearing protective gear during the duel. Arthur is disappointed because he had been praising Xavier as a her for "saving" his daughter while Thomas lowers his head. Allison says that when she awoke, she concocted a plausible yet elaborate cover story that allowed Xavier to fill in the blanks. As part of the cover-up to get her father off her back, she lied to her mother saying that she had sex with Xavier. The room was already in silence and Natasha wants to clarify that Allison hasn't had sex yet. Allison tells her no and Natasha is comically relieved while Arthur stutters. Seeing that Xavier plays a big par in the equation, Officer Crawford asks about Allison's full relationship with Xavier. Allison says that he doesn't know his boundaries, saying that he kisses her regularly and spontaneously but she cannot retaliate against him lest she be kicked out of school again. Thomas apologizes on his son's behalf while Arthur is remains hot-headed. Officer Crawford tells Allison that her story answers a lot of questions, but still a lot are unanswered. Allison admits that she can't tell the officer anything. Arthur shouts that she's going to tell them everything right now. Allison clarifies saying that she cannot tell them because they wouldn't believe her, Allison referring to how there was a glowing aura about her in her duel with Accam or how she is the progenitor of Pendulum Summoning. Allison, however, says that those are trivial matters at the moment. The important thing is the fact that three of her friends are in comas right now and the longer they stay in them, the longer it will take to wake them up. Crawford then pushes to the real question as to why Allison told them this. Allison explains that in her duel with Void Malice, the states of the mach were that the losing team would expose themselves to the victors, which would they would forever hold as blackmail. Allison says that she cannot stand Xavier most times, but he is a friend and to appease her leader, Allison gave up her card, known as the "Hope Diamond Dragon." Allison explains that with that card, her leader has been crushing members of duel gangs and leaving them severely injured as the card allows her to duel real damage. Thomas says that a mere card doesn't have those capabilities. Allison says that whether they believe her or not doesn't matter; Allison says that she believes her friends will be saved if she can get the card back. Arthur shouts that a card won't awaken someone from a coma. Allison break her calmness and outright shouts are her father that she cannot stand him. She calls pretentious and narrow-minded. Allison asks why else would she sit here and drone on about all this if she didn't believe this would work. Allison insists that she could have kept lying to him and everyone else if she chose. Allison says that she told them because she agreed to duel her leader in a Turbo Duel and knowing the kind of girl her leader is, the girl would have gone to the mayor and the police to out her and Xavier. Allison says that if she would to be outed then she'd out herself. Allison explains that the duel will be tonight, and they can come watch. Officer Crawford suggests that there may be another reason why Allison would tell the truth and Allison says that she hadn't any intention to return to Floral Hurricane after the match. Understanding clearly, Crawford suggests that Allison believes retrieving a little card can awaken these boys from a coma. Allison admits that she would have initially been as skeptical as they are, but she says that when she a little girl her grandfather ysed to tell her fantastic stories about cards which she has slowly started to believe. However, Allison says that she really doesn't care whether or not they believe her. She simply wanted to tell the truth and then go out an duel with nothing to lose, so to speak. Arthur demands Allison tell them where their leader is and they can get the card themselves. Jordan speaks up, telling the mayor that he hasn't been listening at all. He reminds him that for over two years, the tech genius of Allison's team has hacked security cameras, blocked duel runner signals, and caued a brownout. He has no doubt that the girl could hack their duel runners and shut them down before they even made it to the sight of the duel. In addition, all the destruction that girl is causing with the Hope Diamond will be destruction that the officers face as well if they go in and try to take the card by force. Thomas believes that they should give Allison a chance. Arthur won't have it, but Thomas says that Xavier is all he has since Xavier's mother died, and if there is a way to wake his son up then he's going to take it. Officer Crawford asks Arthur to try to calm down. As a mayor, he is much more calm and patient, but clearly when it comes to his children he is acting rash and not leaving any room for argument. He insists this as the reason Allison has been lying to him for several years. Howevever, Officer Crawford turn to Chris and Jordan asking how they fully fit into the equation. Allison interjects, explaining that she is willing to answer more questions after her friends wake up. Officer Crawford tells Allison that he is still doubtful that a mere card can wake them up, but he also says that the person who is injuring so many people needs to be stopped. He guesses correctly that Chris and Jordan will be accompanying her to the duel tonight. He says that he will have three of his men on stanby to log into the Turbo Duel then they keep watch over the duel via satellite connection to the Duel Runners. Arthur finds all of this ridiculous. Natasha sharply tells her husband that he's made his point that he doesn't believe in any of this, that he doesn't believe in his daughter. Arthur asks if Natasha believes in Allison; Natasha says that most definitely does and wonders why Arthur cannot. Natasha insists that she'll believe in Allison because she has something to lose. Arthur acquieces and allows Allison to do what she needs to do. Outside the police station at night, Allison, Chris, and Jordan have had their Duel Runners officially registered. The three of them are given a direct line to the police in their helmets and Duel Runners. Arthur tells them once more if they fail, the police will take over. Jordan casually mentions that Allie defeated their strongest duelist, so if she can't win neither can they. Allison tells the mayor that they are off, and the three ride. When night falls, at the Floral Hurricane base, Julia prepares her Deck to trump Allison. The other girls are extremely worried. ulia is annoyed by their timid behavior, reminding them what they were in for the moment they became part of a Duel Gang. Reeona tells Julia she's right, but not once did they steal or try to claim possessions of stolen objects. Julia challenges her to leave, saying she does not want a coward on her team. Reeona is ready to fight until Claire and Aamira calm her down. Julia chuckles at their attitudes and replies to Emon's question about Allie. The power of the Hope Diamond seems to be getting stronger. Julia calls them on their lack of loyalty; she promises to do to them what she will do to Allison if they try to go anywhere. With the others, save for Aamira, in submission, Julia ordrs Emon to begin the hacking sequences to block the satellites and the police. Julia accents that she wants no interference. On the road, Chris asks Allie what kind of person the "Rose" is. Allison plainly states she's rather controlling and likes taking things she likes, calling it a "habit" of hers. Allison recounts to them that they had met when she was in 7th grade due to the girl's habit. Allie adds that it was one of the days the mayor sent her into a crying fit at the Rose Garden. TJ asks what Allie had that the "Rose" wanted, and Allie states that it was the Chevalier de Fleur. They ended up dueling over it and Allison crushed the girl, but she was then invited to join a Duel Gang where she could duel freely. TJ asks about the other flowers, and Allie says they'll have to find out on their own, not wanting to ruin the surprise. Tapping into the conversation with the police officers, Allison's father recalls the day vividly when he told his daughter that she'd never be a professional duelist. And he is dumbfounded that, that was the day his daughter joined a gang. His wife is with him. As the mayor looks own, feeling a little defeated the woman looks at him with unsympathetic eyes. Moments later, the police lose their track on the Duel Runners and the helmets. The screen watching then frizzes out and all audio contact has been destroyed. Allison is shown holding a powerful jamming device, which cancelled out the audio/visual connections to the Duel Runners, which Allison extracted from her Duel Runner. Jordan asks if it was wise to do such and Allie reminds him of what she said earlier. They pull up into a garage. Allison continues to say that within every plan, someone else has a plan. She admits that she is no exception. Chris comments that she is just devious. Allison tells them not to worry, saying that when Emon made the device, she made sure there was an "on and off" feature so she'll turn on the Duel Runners when the duel starts. Allison continues to say that she does have some loyalty to her former teammates, so she will not allow the police to follow her so easily. The three of them arrive at the base with Chris and Jordan bringing their Decks just in case. The come down the hidden staircase where Julia seems to be waiting. Allison enters and greets the "Rose." The "Rose" adamantly states she doesn't need Allie's protection, so just call her Julia like always, also adding that she was supposed to come alone. Allison tells Julia not to be an idiot, insisting that she would not come here alone. Julia threatens Allison with her secrets, demanding some respect, causing Allison to remain silent. Satisfied, Julia pulls out the Hope Diamond, and she asks if Allie thinks she can beat her. Allison sighs and introduces Chris and Jordan to the six other flowers who are flanking Julia, the Sunflower, Camellia, Iris, Cherry Blossom, Mable, and Gardenia. Allison replies to Julia's question that she cannot defeat Julia with all those girls in the way at least, but Julia promises that they are here to only watch. Everyone steps out to the Duel Runners, so Allison and Julia can duel. At the Police station, headquarters gains full satellite footage and audio of Allie's duel against Julia, which is about to begin. Allie's mother jests that she should get some popcorn because this will be a good duel. Arthur asks her to take this seriously and she responds asking him to think a little. All the other duels, they just got the Duel Board play-by-play, but now she they get to see the entire Turbo Duel. Arthur takes a deep breath and orders the officers to begin to mobilize, just as Allie predicted. He tells them to lock onto the location of the duel. No cards have been played so, it's just started, meaning they cannot have been far for the start point. Then they will scout the area and find the Floral Hurricane base and apprehend any of the members they can find within 48 hours. Crawford does not understand the time limit, but he says he owes his daughter this much, but his wife corrects him saying they both can owe her by watching her duel. Julia and Allie mount their Duel Runners, and ignite Speed World 2, beginning their duel as they take off. Allie wants Julia to go first, casually stating she's about to burst. Julia draws confirming, but she wants to take her time destroying Allie, but cannot even do anything when she cannot attack. Therefore, Julia begins with a defensive maneuver, and Allie is forced to bait into it to push the duel further. Featured Duel: Allison Kingsbury vs. Julia Elsen Turn 1: Julia (Julia’s SPC: 1/ Allie’s SPC: 1) Julia sets a monster and two cards. Turn 2: Allie (Julia’s SPC: 2/ Allie’s SPC: 2) Allie Normal Summons "Noble Knight's Armor Bearer" (1600/1200). "Armor Bearer" attacks Julia's set monster, revealed to be "Rose Root" (200/700). "Rose Root" is destroyed, and Julia uses its effect to Special Summons Level 3 or lower "Rose" monster from her Deck upon destruction. Julia Special Summons "Venom Rose" in Attack Position (600/500). Allie sets one card. *'' Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation